yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 47
Song of Flowers 4 (ハナノウタ 4, Hana no uta 4) is the 47th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Lila remembers when her father first showed her and Juli a magic trick and how they were captivated by it despite its simplicity. From then on Lila would spend the majority of her time practicing magic and before going to sleep at night, pray to be able to perform more realistic magic and become a magician. Lila greets her sister and rubs her face against Juli’s chest as she compliments her appearance. Hime is confused and ask Juli if she is happy since they had believed her sister to be dead. Juli expresses discomfort annoying Lila. Hime reiterates her question before Lila binds her in a metal box. Lila states she is going to perform her best magic trick for Juli, as she causes the ceiling of the building to vanish with the snap of a finger. Juli looks over to Hime and come to a fearful realization of what her sister is about to perform. Juli begs Lila to stop but simply states that a good magic show requires a small amount of fear as she summons her broom to stand upon and begins to float above them. Using a megaphone, Kotoha announces to the townspeople that a yōkai hunter has entered the town and tell them to return home. Ao suggests it would be better to make the announcement using the broadcasting system from the office, which Kotoha had forgotten. Ao gets a call from Akina and Kotoha speak with him. Kotoha tells Akina about Midoriko being attacked and is informed that Akina has been unable to reach Juli or Hime. As Kotoha converses on the phone, Ao look to the distance with shock prompting Kotoha ask what is wrong. Touka chops a turnip before receiving a phone call from Akina causing her to become anxious before finally answering his call. Touka tells Akina that Hime is not home and that she should be with her brother. Upon finishing their conversation, Touka expresses annoyance about Akina calling solely to inquire about Hime. Touka starts to call Hime but is distracted by something outside of her window. Rin greets Zakuro who is walking with Midoriko and explains she came to pick her up. Zakuro explains what happened to her and Midoriko and the three continue walking. Rin explains that without knowing who the yokai hunter and their target is it is more difficult for them to act. Midoriko states she did not feel like she was being targeted when she was attacked. Midoriko mentions the youkai hunter being hanyou before apologizing to Zakuro for bringing up the topic. Midoriko asks Zakuro what it felt like to fall. Zakuro closes her eyes and tries to remember. She explains that she was wishing to herself that she wished to be with Rin forever when a strange malicious sensation fell out of the sky. Midoriko looks away and brings Rin and Zakuro’s attention to a giant sword floating through the city. Lila points the enormous floating sword towards Hime and states she is about to begin the show. Juli begs Lila to stop to which Lila responds stating she wishes to help Juli relax with a show since she is to tensed to admit she is happy to see her. Lila asks her sister is she is feeling better, which Juli responds with an expression of silent discomfort much to Lila’s annoyance. Lila plunges to sword downwards, as Juli shouts that Lila is wrong. In the distance Kotoha and Ao run towards the huge sword. With the blade stopping within a short distance of Hime’s face, Hime states she might have been scared a bit. Lila asks Juli if she is happy to see her which Juli responds with a silent worried expression, annoying Lila again. Lila states Julie would spend all of her time studying without ever spending the time to even look at her. Lila states that Hime is acting as Juli’s sister just as the Enjin had informed her. Hime tells Juli that if Lila is being sent by Enjin and able to perform such feats that she cannot be human. Lila unsheathes the blade in her broom and hold it up to Hime’s neck. Juli tells Lila to stop and states as children she wanted to be a doctor which Lila was unable to realize. Lila states as a child she wanted to become a magician and made a wish upon a star. As a child Lila came across a booking detailing Falling and made her wish. Characters in order of appearance * Juli and Lila's Father (Flashback) * V Lila F * V Juli F * Hime Yarizakura * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Touka Kishi * Midoriko Amano * Zakuro Kurumaki * Rin Azuma Navigation Category:Chapters